


Momma's Boy

by RichmanBachard



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Sucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Flirting, Full-Nelson, Groping, Missionary, Mommy Kink, Nighttime Patrol, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wiseguy Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: While out on patrol, Oliver finds that he has a new kink.





	Momma's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a friend of mine. I ran with it and made something more out of the idea, in something of an amalgam universe. Love the pairing. Enjoy.

The nightlife of Star City glistened underneath the inky black sky above. The outline of the metropolis made for a bright and illustrious backdrop to the billows of smoke, and the silhouettes of water towers and billboards. There had been some light rain drizzling over the town not too long ago, leaving the streets damp and the air crisp. Crowds walked the streets; hailing cabs and entering shops all the same. It was a busy night, but there were only a few more rounds to make.

 

Taking running jumps, two bipedal silhouettes leapt rooftop to rooftop, in stark contrast to the neon signs adjacent to their display of parkour. The faintest sound of heavy breathing slowly began to pick up, as one of the silhouettes slid to a stop toward a nearby ledge. 

 

“Okay, okay..” Out of breath, Oliver finally caught up to his better half. He wiped a small bit of sweat from his brow. “You…you beat me this time. Good work.”

 

As proud as she was, Dinah was huffing all the same. “That sarcasm, lover-boy?” She wiped a light sheen of sweat from her own brow. “Because it sounded like sarcasm, very unbecoming of you.”

 

He waved a dismissive hand, and then flashed her a brief thumbs-up. 

 

She smirked. “I’m still aching for a challenge, Ollie..”

 

He rose a brow and stepped near the ledge. “Tell me something I don’t know, sweet-cheeks.” Pulling a pair of binoculars from his bag, he tried to hide his smirk. 

 

“Sometimes a girl likes to let loose. If that involves beating on poor chumps thinking they’re hot stuff, well... we’ve been over this, Ollie.”

 

“Hey, I enjoy beating on poor chumps as much as the next guy. Maybe even more than the next guy—”

 

“You enjoy beating _off_ , maybe,” she sarcastically corrected. “I bet this vigilante things just a hobby.” Her tone was dry, a flicker of intimacy in her words. He couldn’t help but smirk again, wryly, as he spied on the arms deal happening a block down—hidden away from the light and life of the city, shadowed by structure and smoke. 

 

“At least ten men,” Oliver firmly changed the subject, “and likely more to come, given their posture. Question’s intel paid off.” He paused. She looked at him, studied what little of his face she was able to see. He was thinking. “They’re waiting for the other party still, so we need to get into position.” 

 

Dinah lightly nudged him, and they shared a brief look before he handed her the binoculars. Looking through them herself, she got a good look at the bad guys. A stern and vicious sort — waiting for relief, from the weather and the risk. She licked her lips. “Come to mommy,” she said, quietly. Oliver heard her, and his eyes widened. 

 

His thought process had been completely derailed. “Jesus, hun,” he said. With a shake of his head, he tried to ignore the growing tightness in his trousers. “You’re—” He cleared his throat. “You’re vicious tonight.”

 

“Is that a complaint?”

 

“I like it.”

 

She handed back his binoculars. “I’ll take the big ones.” She reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek before whisking herself away into the night – ready to knock out some bad-guys.

 

He took a second before following her. Naturally, he enjoyed her innuendos. It was a hobby shared between the two of them, and a good one at that. But tonight had been different. There had been a tenseness in her shoulders all night, a craving for a gentle sort of control. She never acted without reason, he knew this well. All he could do now was push some particularly tantalizing thoughts to the side, and allowed a dark, serious aura to come over him. He would deal with her needs later. It was time to go to work. 

 

\---

 

“Fo...gettabowdit?”

 

“No, no.. _fuhgettabahdit_ , see? Ya gotta enunciate tha propa’ segments, lest ya end up soundin’ like a mentally-handicapped toddla.”

 

“We go from contrived verbiage, to mentally-handicapped toddlers. Jesus, Jimmy.” 

 

With a snap of her fingers, her men went quiet as headlights entered the nearby darkened alleyway. They were here. Munroe stood her ground, guards gathering behind her in preparation – in a show of strength.

 

Two vehicles: a cream-colored sedan and black van pulled up, and another dozen guards stepped out. With them was their boss. Stuffing his gloved hands in his pockets, he approached. “Misty,” he peered at her.

 

She crossed her arms. “Dirk.”

 

He looked around. “At your service.”

 

“You got the stuff?”

 

“You got the money?”

 

“Answer my question without a cliché.” She held the handle of a briefcase in her left hand, and knew he spotted it almost immediately. It was a no-brainer. 

 

“You wanna talk about a cliché?” He looked around, scanning the alleyway they currently resided in. He went to add a further retort, but stopped himself. “Ah’right, ah’right..” Dirk motioned for two of his guard to move up, with them was a briefcase of their own. He took it from them and set the case on the nearby crate in front of him, in between the two bosses. He clicked open the latches to the case, then turned so that it was facing her. He motioned, sarcastically, for her to approach and inspect the goods.

 

Doing exactly that, she lifted the case with her free hand and was met with the shine of a golden light. Her face softened, eyes glazing over in amazement. Standing there for as long as she did, her guards were beginning to feel antsy. 

 

Dirk cackled. “Ah’right, stop gawkin’, will ya?” He closed the lid of the case, snapping her back to reality. “C’mon,” he said, moving his fingers in a come-hither motion, “let’s see the dough.”

 

She placed the case full of cash next to his, unlatched the hooks and spun it around. Allowing him to do the honors, he lifted the lid up to find neatly-fit stacks of crisp twenty dollar bills. He took out a thing of them, smelling the folds, thumbing the texture with his thumb. Misty couldn’t help but eye his display. 

 

“Could you be anymore erotic with those bills?” She asked. Thinking it over, she shook her head. “On second thought, forget I said anything..”

 

“There’s only one love in my life, ma’am, and she is very, very green.”

 

A stray arrow stuck the roof of her briefcase, causing a panic amongst all the guard. Smoke exploded from the chamber surrounding the tip of the arrow, and it filled the vicinity in a cloud of white. Oliver and Dinah made their move.

 

Misty scrambled for both briefcases before Dirk could make a move, and then she dove to the ground. Gunfire echoed throughout the back alleys as she crawled toward her Chrysler. Two of her guard came up and helped pull her inside the vehicle. Another arrow jabbed into the left headlight. 

 

With Oliver dispatching the rest, Dinah stepped out of the smoke. The remaining headlight illuminating her imposing figure. 

 

“Oh shit, boss, oh shit!”

 

“DRIVE!” 

 

Using her canary cry, the proverbial clown car of goons was blasted backwards, the rear of the car smashing into the bricked wall. The goons inside, Misty included, busted their heads against the dash of the car and immediately blacked out. 

Oliver socked Dirk in the jaw, knocking him out for good. Looking around as the smoke started to clear, all the goons were knocked out. He saw Dinah look over her shoulder, and winked at him.

 

\---

 

She slammed him up against the wall and jabbed her tongue in his mouth. He quickly reciprocated as his hands grew possessive and started to roam around her luscious figure, feeling up her curves. 

 

He pulled back to gasp for air, in just enough time to get a few words in. “ _Fuck_ , baby. You’re an—” Kiss. “—animal, a damn—” Another kiss. Then she went for his neck, baring her teeth to nip at it and mark him. He whimpered. “We can’t—” Her hand slid down and clutched the bulge in his tights. He groaned as she squeezed. 

 

“You like that, baby.. you like that?”

 

He swallowed hard. “ _Yes_.”

 

She smiled into the crook of his neck. “Good boy,” she purred, and felt a twitch in his cock. She cooed and hastily dropped to her knees, her hands going for the hem of his belt. 

 

“Not here..” Oliver weakly croaked. Sirens were heard growing closer. “Dinah, no, _not here_ ,” he reiterated, applying force to his words. He managed to stop her and brought her up to his eye-level. Before she could pout, he kissed her on the lips and then grabbed her hand, heading off into the night. 

 

\----

 

The threads of his goatee tickled her labia. Spreading them with his slippery fingers, he lapped away at her juices. Egged on by her comments, he relished in devouring her hot, aching folds—this time with a considerable hunger. She made note of that as she moaned, sweetly, grabbing at Ollie’s hair.

 

Her juices had coated his chin, his goatee; her thick, slightly sweet sex sticking to the buds of his tongue. As his oral assault continued, his hands roamed, worshipping her body, paying close attention to her hefty tits – a favorable pass time of his. Thumbing her hardened nipples, he kneaded her goods and her own hands further egged his handy grasps and touches on.

 

“Right there, right there, ye… ah!... fff- _fuuuck_.. eugh.” Her thighs shook lightly as she came again, pleasure from her sex squirting against his tongue. “Eat that pussy, baby. You like it?” She asked, his moans of agreement making her giggle in a husky tone. She played with his hair. “You’re so good.. you’re so good.. you’re so good to mommy—” Her eyes briefly widened, before quickly narrowing and looking away – her cheeks reddening in shame. 

 

Expecting him to recoil in disgust, she was surprised to find him, instead, diving back in for seconds. A harder, sloppier worship of her sex. Surprised—and thoroughly satisfied. 

 

After making her squirm a third time, he came up for air. Planting kisses up the curves of her body, he eventually peppered her hefty mounds with kisses and licks, sucking on her nipples. He moved again, to suck and bite at her neck. It brought a groan out of her, one of many cards up his sleeve. “I like it,” he said, breathlessly, into the crook of her neck. 

 

“You…you like what…exactly?” She asked, between moans and gasps as he slid his manhood inside of her. “Tell me.”

 

“The whole.. ugh.. the whole, y’know, mommy thing.” That made her giggle, involuntarily squeezing her inner walls further around his length. He hissed. “Fuck, ahh.. I don’t know, I just.. I..” She cut him off by pulling him into a kiss, and the two shared a moan. 

 

Pulling back, her eyes gleamed a wicked look. “You’re mommy’s good boy, aren’t you?” She moaned. “Mmm, yes you are, yes..” 

 

Missionary was an occasional position for them; it was never in their top-five, but it made for solid, conventional romance. In sharing a few more kisses and a few more giggles, she continued her verbal assault. Somewhere, deep down, something brewed deep within him. Dinah was the love of his life; his partner, his friend, his lover, but this had set him over the edge. A part of him couldn’t help but feel ashamed, dirty, but he pushed it aside. He had to kick things up a notch. 

 

He pulled out of her and - despite her whine of disappointment, however brief – quickly turned her around and brought her ass up. She knew what he wanted, she did the rest; leaning forward, her breasts pushing against the mat, sticking her ass out. She used one hand to grab at her perfect peach of an ass, pulling her cheek to help show him all the goods, and used the other to duck under and play with the clit of her aching sex.

 

She used the huskiest voice she could muster. “Come on, Ollie.. _wreck_ mommy’s pussy.”

 

He gave her ass a good smack before rearing back and entering her. She whined in a mix of pain and pleasure, playing with her clit as he sunk deep in tight, wet heat. 

 

Gripping her shoulders, he pounded into her. Oliver had a certain animal magnetism to him, when he wanted. At least he thought so. He was, in equal parts, kind and gentle, and rough and thorough. Dinah was a whole lot of woman. They knew how to please each other, but tonight, she had unlocked something within him – something dirty and tantalizing. It only made him fuck her harder.

 

“That’s it..! That’s it…! Mommy’s good boy!” It was all she could cry. What was considerable bearable to that of the human ear, at least. The noises he was getting out of her were exhilarating—he was lost in a trance, moving to grab at both her hands, pulling back and holding them in place. 

 

Her tongue rolled out of her mouth, her mind in a sexual haze. His own thoughts were clouded, obsessed only with the velvety feel of her sex. He pulled her up even more, letting her arms free as his hands attached elsewhere: one groping her tits, the other lightly grabbing at her neck. He pushed her over the edge again, the muscles of her pussy milking him of further pre, making for a sloppier sound as his hips met her ass. _Clap, clap, clap._ She had to catch her breath.

 

He only let her breathe for so long, however, ntil he brought her up and ducked his arms under the back of her knees – closing the gap between his hands from behind her neck. Her mind danced in a daze; she was lost in a sea of lust as he completed his full-nelson grip on her. The tip of his cockhead grazed against the cute, pink bud of her asshole – and he briefly considered taking it as hard as he had took her pussy, it wouldn't have been the first time, and she wouldn't have stopped him, but.. no. Not tonight. He wanted to fill mommy’s particular needs.

 

…god, she made him such a freak. 

 

Once more, his cock slid up into her pussy. She moaned, sweetly, as he slowly brought her to the hilt. She let herself be his cocksleeve, as he was closing in for the finish. He began to piston his hips, quickly bringing things up to their prior pace. She knew he was close, she was ready for it. 

 

“C’mon, baby.. c’mon, fill mommy up, c’mon..” Her tongue rolled out of her mouth and her sex quivered, ready for his seed.

 

She had him wrapped around her finger. She screamed in delight as he pounded into her as hard as he could, until he eventually gave way to his own orgasm. He grunted and groaned, hissing as thick ropes of his pleasure filled her to the brim.

 

Dinah had gone quiet, subtly shaking as she used her muscles to milk him of his seed—elongating her orgasmic high. 

 

Their sweat-slickened bodies rubbed against one another, taking the time in order to catch their respective breaths. 

 

“ _Fuck_ ," was all Oliver could muster, as he slowly, finally, set her down. She fell to her hands and knees, still shakey from their lovemaking. Chest heaving, Oliver clutched his breast to feel the beat of his heart. “Jesus, hon.. that was…phew, shit, that was…somethin’ else.” 

 

Two of her fingers found their way to her pussy. Sore as it was, she didn’t care as the two digits dug inside to scoop out some of his seed. She fell to her side as she licked the fingers clean, moaning. Oliver lay down beside her, a blush found across his features. She faintly smiled at that, then kissed him. 

 

“I’m glad you were so into it..”

 

“You fit the bill pretty well, I could get used to it.”

 

“I’ll love every second of it.” She wore another wry smirk, transiting into another – this time deeper – kiss. Making him taste the combined flavor of their pleasure. He licked his lips. Then she pulled back, rubbing his cheek. “And, ah.. maybe soon we can work on you being a daddy..”

 

His cheeks grew as hot and red as Barry’s cowl. Dinah, this woman.. he knew exactly what that ‘somethin’ else’ was after all.

 

She was his, and he was hers. Scars, occupation, kinks, and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I'm not dead! But I have been frazzled, with a lot going on and neglecting my writing due to time and writers block. I hope to get a few more out by the end of the year. We'll see.
> 
> Happy thanksgiving, folks. I'm thankful for a lot of things; including mommy kinks.


End file.
